dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
All Tied Up (NSFW Tales)
''THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. '' Isaac meets up with Emma at Ball Busters, and gets a surprise the next morning... Characters #Issac #Emma #Kaleb (minor) #Cameron (minor) Transcript (Isaac is at Ball Busters as he heads to the bar, and orders a beer bottle, Emma shows up behind him and then stands next to him) Emma: Hey sexy. (Isaac turns around to see Emma, dressed in a ragged t-shirt, shoulders uncovered.) Isaac: Oh, hey. How's it going? The name's Isaac. Member of the D.I.C.K.S. Squad. Emma: Oh that's nice. (Slips an nighttime aspirin in his beer without him noticing) Wanna dance? Isaac: Sure, got nothing better to do. (They head to the dance floor, while ear-thumping dance music is playing.) Issac: (shouting): I don't usually come to types of places! It's just a bit too loud for me! Emma: Oh come on! Just have fun! (Issac continues dancing as he begins to feel a little sleepy) Isaac: *yawn* I hate to rain on the parade...but I'm getting a little sleepy.. (Isaac nearly falls down asleep, as Emma carries him on his shoulders out of Ball Busters) Emma: Let's get back to my place. (Issac wakes up to find himself strapped against a wall by rope, with his arms and legs spread apart) (Emma appears in front of him wearing a black lingerie outfit and holding a bottle of lotion) Emma: Your my newest playmate, your not going anywhere. Isaac: Oh, so this is some kind of sex game? Well then, I'll play. But just so you know, any of the other members of the squad can pinpoint my location. And if you do any torture shit, they will fuck you up big time. (Emma is holding Isaac's tracking device as she turns it off) Emma: Not now. (Emma puts the lotion down as she takes Isacc's shoes and socks off slowly, with Isaac shaking as he can't move, then Emma begins pulling Issac's pants off by unbuckling his pants and slowly pulling his pants off as they get halfway down, Isaac feels his penis beginning to grow erect from Emma stripping him) Isaac: Oh you bitch... (saying as Emma takes off his shoes) I hope you know you're paying for that tracker. Issac: So this is what you like, huh? I'm all about sex, but you dominatrix types are my least favorite. Emma: Who said anything about dominatrix? I just wanna strip you of everything. (Pulls out scissors and makes a tear in the middle of his shirt) Now for the fun stuff. (Puts the scissors away and takes out the bottle of lotion, as she lets it pour over his bellybutton slowly and then down to his boxers, hitting his penis which grows more erect) Isaac: This is some cold lotion you got here... Emma: Maybe it's because your boxers are getting wet. (Isaac's boxers are starting to get wet from the lotion spreading from his erect penis to all around his crotch) Isaac: You sure like to drag this shit out for a long time. Just jerk it already. (thinking to himself) I'm so fucking horny...just get it over with... (Emma slowly pulls down his boxers making his erect penis pre-cum) Emma: (Seductive) Nah nah, not yet. Isaac: (moans in half-pain, half-pleasure) You know...your voice is beautiful. You'd be a great voice actress. Emma: Maybe... but now it's time for the fun. (Zips her lingerie off as she appears fully naked, she wraps her arms around Isaac's sweaty shoulders and rubs her vagina against Isaac's dick covered in lotion, as the two begin moaning sexual pleasure) You like that? (Isaac grunts as Emma puts pressure on his restrained shoulders.) Isaac: Very...much... Emma: (Seductive) Good... very good. (Emma licks Isaac's neck and she wraps her right leg around Isaac's left thigh, as she grinds harder against him) Isaac: Your legs feel fantastic...rubbing against my thigh like that... (Isaac's dick starts to drip thick pre-cum, splattering on the floor.) Emma: (Panting) Your dick felt so smooth against my pussy. Isaac: It might feel better inside that wet pussy of yours... (He does a pelvic thrust, slightly shoving his cock into her slick, dripping vagina.) Emma: (Moaning) Oh yes! (Grabs his erect wet dick and slides it around the inside of her vagina) Isaac: I can tell that you're very experienced in sex... (He thrusts more, pushing his dick farther in.) Emma: Well... I'm told I'm a whore. (Rubs her body against his, grinding harder with Emma moving her body up and down to make Isaac cum) Isaac: (grunts harshly) *huff* You're not a whore...you just love the feeling of sex... Emma: I bet you do too. (Moans sexual pleasure from Isaac's hard dick inside her vagina) Isaac: Actually I don't get the pleasure of intercourse at all...so this is somewhat new to me... Emma: Oh... well then. (Continues to thrust Isaac) Come on, come on, COME ON!! Isaac (moaning): Oh fuck...I feel the cum rising... (He jerks back and forth on his rope restraints.) Emma: That's what I'm... trying to fucking do! Isaac: Well you better be ready to take this load! (Issac thrusts as hard as possible, filling her pussy with thick semen. He screams in pleasure-agony.) (Emma moans from the semen, as she lays her head against Isaac's left sweaty shoulder panting) Isaac: I think...we're done here... (He puts all of his strength to his wrists, and breaks through the rope.) Emma: (Confused) I didn't know you were strong? Isaac: Well, I work for a secret organization focused on espionage missions and fighting. You gotta pretty strong for a job like that. Emma: Then why didn't you just do that before... or did you want me to strip you and fuck the shit out of you? Isaac: To be perfectly honest, me jerking around so much loosened the ropes a bunch, so it wasn't that hard. The sex was mostly motivation. Emma: Okay, well next time I'll focus on someone weaker. The exit is to your left, and I wouldn't recommend getting your clothes... since they're covered in lotion, though your footwear shoes and socks should be all good. (Gets up and stretches her arms) Isaac: It's fine. I've gotten my clothes covered in sewage once, so lotion isn't a big deal. See you around. Emma: Whatever. (Picks up her lingerie and walks into the bathroom to take a shower as Isaac leaves her apartment) (Isaac walks home to DICKS HQ.) Isaac: Hey guys. Kaleb: Dude, where were you? Cameron: Yeah, we were worried sick! Isaac (indifferently): I just got raped. (Isaac goes upstairs, to the horrified looks of Kaleb and Cameron.) Category:Episodes